New Girl
by BayBeeBooo
Summary: Katniss and her twin Prim must move from Australia to California with their aunt and uncle. Now they're Kade and Reyna. *Sorry I suck at summaries but i promise the stories good* (Outfits On Profile)
1. Chapter 1

I rolled over in my bed sighing today was the day that I had to leave my dad Haymitch and mother Effie and move to California with my auntie Catherine. My dad works for the government now he has people chasing him. My mother is a double agent which soon will only lead to more people coming after us.

I put the last box in the car before turning to give our house one last look. I sighed and my younger sister Prim shouted out the passenger seat "Hurry up! I'd like to actually get there!" I scowled at her to which she returned a polite smile muttering sorry. Prim and I are fraternal twins, it gets annoying sometimes.

We pulled up at my uncle John's house. It was huge and sat on a hill overlooking the city. I was stopped by a metal gate as I tried to remember the code my auntie gave me. 499435. Aha got it. I pulled into the garage. I sighed it was filled with tons of expensive cars and motorcycles.

"Katniss, Prim you guys are so grown up." My auntie squeaked with her American accent. She hugged us tightly before ushering us to stylist something about changing the look. Her voice is confusing as much as I love her it's way to squeaky.

"Hello I'm Cinna I will help to change your look." A man with golden eyes and tanned skin said smiling. I nodded and let him do his magic.

When he was done he spun me around to face the mirror. My steel grey eyes were covered with icy blue contacts, my black hair was now brown and dipped-dyed blonde. He had arched my eyebrows a little and that's all it took for me to look unrecognizable.

I stepped out to meet Prim's beaming face. Her pale skin was now lightly tanned and her baby blue eyes were still there but her blonde hair was now brown with dirty blonde streaks running through it. Her arched eyebrows made her baby face look older and she was completely unrecognizable.

"Ahem we're going to need to change your names. Have any in mind?" Portia Prim's stylist asked.

"Ah Kade Everdeen." I said after a while

"Reyna Everdeen." Prim said quickly and Portia nodded. After a while of Cinna instructing us of how to put the contacts in and more he sent us to auntie Catherine who wanted to take us shopping. I internally groaned.

So far we had bought a number of shoes like combat boots, vans, Jordans, and Supras. We also had bought a lot of clothes crop tops, jumpers, skinny jeans, t-shirts, high waisted shorts and short-shorts. We were passing by the piercing store when I stopped. I glanced at Catherine who nodded and let us go in.

"What are you getting?" Prim asked

"A lip ring, tounge piercing, belly button and gauges." I said scanning the book. I glanced at her "What about you?"

"Probably just my nose and belly button." She said.

After getting those done my auntie took us to a tattoo shop. I ended up putting 'to be eternal is to be pure, to be pure is to be real' on my hip, infinity sign on my wrist and Australian flag my right hip. Prim got a simple dandelion on her left wrist.

After a while Catherine took us back to the house. "Your uncle is on a business trip so I will give you guys a tour of the house. This is the kitchen were we will all share our meals Greasy Sae is the cook she will cook you whatever. This is the basement that's where you will train with your uncle there is a gym, a pool and a weapon station down there. This is John's office then our room. Reyna's room is the first door in that hallway and Kade yours is the last. I will call you guys over the intercom at 6:00 for dinner." With that she left us to look at our rooms.

I walked into my room and almost gasped. It was huge and two of the walls were full windows a giant balcony on the other side. The walls that weren't windows were grey. One of them was filled with a hat rack the other one was filled with hooks for beanies. There was a queen bed with a black frame, grey sheets and baby blue pillows. A grey nightstand stood next to it a small baby blue clock on it.

I opened one of the door and it led me to a bathroom. The bathroom was huge with a double sink, a walk in shower and a giant hot tub. It was decorated neatly blue walls, grey rugs and black towels.

At 6:00 exactly Catherine's chirpy voice came through the intercom "Girls time for dinner." I slowly made my way out of room. I hopped down the long spiral stairs counting each one as I went.

"So school starts in exactly one week. From then your curfew will be 10:00 lights out at 11:00 on week nights. Weekends you may stay out till 12:00 and lights out is whenever you are tired." After telling us she called Greasy Sae to clean the table. Maybe this isn't that bad.


	2. Chapter 2

"KATNISS!" Prim screeched.

"Dear Jesus woman what?" I mumbled my face buried in the pillow.

"Get up! It's the first day of school." She said. Sighing I lifted myself up from my warm and comfy bed as I took in my surroundings. Glancing at the clock I shuffled to get up and ready sleep still evident in my mind as my body didn't react the way I wanted it to and I tripped over my bed sheets.

I scowled at the ground but picked myself up and made my way to the bathroom. I turned the shower on to warm up as I rummaged through my drawers for something nice to wear. Pulling out a 'Bulls' jersey along with some skinny jeans and a beanie I made my way back to the bathroom.

After the shower and getting dressed I left my hair in its natural curls as I pulled on my black supras and grabbed a bunch of bracelets. I made sure to put on my contacts sighing. I love my natural eye color. Slinging my Jansport bag over my shoulder I made my way downstairs. The house was quiet while I made my way downstairs.

"Here." Catherine said shoving two keys in my hand. I looked at her confused eyebrows raised.

"What're these for?" I asked curiously.

"Your car and the seconds for your bike. Your parents informed me you like to ride." My aunt said in her high-pitched voice.

"Erm thanks auntie." I said offering her a crooked smile. She smiled back showing off her white teeth. Prim bounced the stairs wearing a floral chiffon dress, white TOMS, An infinity necklace while her hair rested straight on her back. My auntie handed her a set of keys.

"I'll see you there then?" I asked her.

"Yeah Kade." She said winking. Crap! I almost forgot the fake names. We would've been so screwed. Sighing I walked out the door.

Cato's POV

A convertible red Audi slipped in the parking lot directly across my hummer soon followed by a motorcycle. The first girl slipped out baby blue eyes looking around the parking lot. She was gorgeous I'm not going to lie but she had a soft look to her.

The next girl slid off her bike slipping off her helmet. I watched her as she looked around with icy blue eyes. I couldn't pin any emotion as she looked around with a blank expression. She on the other hand was breathtakingly gorgeous. With curly hair and a punk attitude.

"Wow." I heard Finnick mutter.

"A girl with a good choice in sports teams." I say in 'awe'

"And music." Marvel mutters which makes me roll my eyes.

"The first girl is beautiful." Peeta mutters. He would like the soft looking one. Sometimes I wonder about him.

"Well I'm going to talk to her." Marvel says and before any of us can stop him he walks towards the curly haired girl.

I watch as he talks pointing to her bracelets. Her face brightens as she starts to talk as well. Leaving Finnick and I to stare with our jaws on the floor.

Katniss' POV

"Hi I'm Marvel." A cute boy with scene styled hair and dimples says shyly.

"Hi I'm er Kade." I say reminding myself to us my fake name.

"I like those bands as well." He says pointing at my bracelets.

"You had me at bands." I say smirking. He chuckles shoving his hands in his pockets. "So are your friends going to introduce themselves or just stare?" I ask. He laughs shaking his head before tugging on my hand leading me towards them.

"Guys this is Kade." Marvel says.

"Hi I'm Cato." A blonde haired icy blue eyed boy says waving. His blonde hair is messy and he's much taller than me with a giant muscular build and a chiseled face.

"Hi Muscles." I say as he grins at the nickname.

"I'm Finnick but you can call me sexy." He says winking playful. Finnick has bronze scene hair and bronze skin with a lean muscular built body. He's almost as tall as Cato who's shorter than Marvel. To say he's gorgeous is an understatement. To be honest though, Marvel's look are my favorite.

"Hm I'll call you Finn instead." I say as he pouts.

"But you call Cato muscles." He whines.

"Maybe I should call you baby for whining so much, but I'd think you'd enjoy that too much." I say smirking as they laughed. The bell interrupted their laughter as I realized I have yet to get my schedule. Great way to start off the first day of school.


End file.
